When cabinets and equipment need to be moved into and out of a combat space on a Navy ship, the false deck and associated gridwork must be protected because it is not designed to support the weight of the cabinets and equipment being installed in the space.
A current method for moving cabinets and equipment into or out of the combat space involves fabricating a temporary platform to roll the cabinets and equipment over the false deck and associated gridwork. Immobile rigging equipment, including for example, chain falls, are secured to the overhead structure to lift equipment and cabinets and install rollers underneath.
The above method provides for slow and inefficient transport of the cabinet and equipment. Moreover, the temporary platform negatively impacts the ship's structure and other systems.
Accordingly, an improved method is needed for transporting cabinets and equipment into and out of a combat space on a Navy ship.